The Next Best Thing
by paranorama-alchemy
Summary: Abby and Hali go to Warped Tour, but they end up meeting some very special people. What will happen? An All Time Low fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

**A new story! I hope you like it! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own All Time Low or any other name brand I use in this story**

**Reviews are loved!**

**

* * *

**Abby POV

"Are you ready yet?" I asked my sister, who was staring at her reflection in the mirror.

"Yeah," Hali replied, walking out of my bedroom and down the hall into the kitchen.

"I don't see why it took you forever to get ready, we're going to Warped Tour, not a ball," I said, grabbing my car keys off of the counter.

"Yes, but sis, there are going to be guys there," Hali laughed, walking out of the house and getting into my car.

"I guess so," I replied, getting in and gunning the engine to my Trans-Am.

"So we're going to see everyone amazing today, right?" Hali asked me, arching her eyebrow.

"No Hails, we're going to see everyone who sucks," I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes.

"You're a bitch," she mumbled, looking out of the window.

"I know I am, but then again, so are you," I replied, smiling.

She laughed and her blonde/ black streaked hair flopped into her eyes, "true true."

"You do know where the concerts at right? Because I could be driving in the wrong direction right now," I mumbled, stopping at a red light.

Hali's eyes got huge and she dove for her iPhone, turning on the GPS, "oh thank God, we're going in the right direction," she sighed.

"Good," I replied, "can you plug you're iPhone in so we can listen to music?"

"Yeah," she answered, "I'm putting it on shuffle, so don't complain if you don't like the songs that come on."

"Okay," I replied, waiting for the song to come on.

It was "The Rock Show" by Blink-182, I had to laugh at the irony.

~!~

"Mmm, hello cuties," Hali said, peeking at the guys from over her Ray-Ban sunglasses, I just laughed and pulled her away from them.

"If your done mentally raping them, we need to get to the stage," I said, trying to lead her to the Main Stage. "Who's playing right now?"

"Only the band you have been dying to see," I replied, facing her, "All Time Low."

"Zack!" Hail screamed, running toward the stage, I laughed and followed her. Hali had a major crush on Zack Merrick, while I preferred Alex.

We made our way to the front of the crowd, and as soon as the band walked on stage, we got pressed against the metal barrier, I grimaced, hating this part.

"What's up Florida?" Alex called into his mic, and we all screamed at him. Jack started searching the crowd, and the band gave him a weird look, "you looking for someone Jack?"

"Yeah," he replied, "the hottest girl."

I rolled my eyes, Jack was such a pig, but you had to laugh at him. I looked over at Alex and smiled, he was so cute. If only I could meet him, I thought.

"So should I take this off now or later?" Hali asked me, tugging on her bra strap.

"Hun, you really wanna walk around this place for several more hours, braless?" I asked her, arching my eyebrow.

"No," she grumbled, "I hate your logic."

"I do too," I agreed, "but, hey, I'm worrier."

"Yeah," she replied, turning her attention back to the stage, where the guys were playing the intro to "Six Feet Under The Stars."

I was just getting into the song when someone shoved my back, I tried to ignore it, since this happened all the time at concerts, but the person kept shoving their elbow into my back. Finally I had enough and I turned around, "can you stop that?"

"Stop what?" Some girl asked me, popping her gum.

"Hitting my back!" I screamed, annoyed at her attitude.

"Whatever," she shrugged, and I turned back around. The I felt her actually push me, which pressed me harder into the bar, and I'm sure it bruised a couple of my ribs.

At this point Hali turned around, looking pissed. "First of all, bitch, you're interrupting the best show today, and second of all, if you don't stop, I promise you, you'll regret it."

"Oh really?" The girl asked us, and we nodded. Together, Hali and I were a force not to be messed with. But then the girl made a stupid move and pulled on Hali's hair.

I frowned, you NEVER pull our hair, it was the one thing (besides our iPhone's) that we're protective of.

Next thing I know Hali and the girl are cat fighting. I tried to get in between them and stop it, but I just ended up getting punched in the process.

I hadn't even noticed that the music had stopped until I heard Alex yell for security. Next thing I know Hali and I were being pulled away from the girl, and being lifted over the metal barrier. The security guard lead us to the backstage area and told us to wait for medical assistance, and then I realized that I was bleeding from a head wound, and Hali had multiple bruises on her arms, and nice red mark on her cheek from the girl's slap.

Some guy in a blue jumpsuit came over to us and started to treat our wounds and I sighed, this could only happen to Hali and I.

"You know, if you were wearing something sexy, that could've been hot." I looked up from my hands to see Jack Barkat smirking at Hali and I, the rest of the band standing behind him.

Holy shit, I thought. **  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is a... interesting...chapter. So I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own All Time Low or any other name brand I use in this story**

**Review!**

**

* * *

**Abby POV

Hali's jaw basically dropped to the floor, so I quickly gathered myself that way All Time Low wouldn't think we were total freaks.

"Thanks for that," I said, talking to the band.

"It's no problem," Rian said, shrugging, "we don't like girls getting hurt at our shows."

"We don't like it either, especially when it's us," Hali mumbled, eyeing Zack. I had to laugh, she was basically undressing him with her eyes.

"Anyway," Alex said, and I looked at him, "are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah," I replied, "we've been in worst fights, right Hali?"

"Yeah," she laughed, "good times."

"Mhm," I agreed, looking around backstage, which was busy with people running around with headsets and clipboards.

"This is awkward," Hali mumbled, and I nodded my head.

"Well let's make it fun then, wanna party with us?" Jack asked, bouncing up and down.

"Us?" I inquired, "partying with you guys?"

"Yeah," Alex smiled, "it'll be fun."

"Wait," Zack interrupted, "you guys are twenty-one right?"

"Yep," I replied, getting off of the chair, "c'mon princess, get up."

"No," Hali pouted, crossing her arms over her chest, "I'm too tired."

I rolled my eyes, "I fucking hate you, just FYI," I said, bending down so she could climb onto my back.

"And I love you too, sis," she said, kissing my cheek.

"Gross!" I yelled, "freak."

"Oh my God," Rian said, looking at us, "it's the female version of you two," he pointed to Jack and Alex.

"We're actually sisters, though," I corrected him, following them out of concert grounds.

"You don't look like sisters," Alex stated, looking Hali and I up and down.

"It's because we dye our hair," Hali replied holding up her blonde hair and my brown hair, but both of us had black streaks, and the same haircut, shoulder-length and side swept bangs.

"That would explain it," Alex said, leading us toward their tour bus.

"So where are we partying?" I asked them, climbing up the stairs and entering the bus.

"Clubing sound good?" Jack inquired, flopping down onto their couch in the front lounge.

"We love it!" Hali yelled, "you can let go of now."

"Good," I groaned, dropping her onto the floor.

"Bitch," she grumbled, sitting up.

"I know," I replied, sitting beside Jack.

The rest of the band entered the bus, and Alex sat on my lab, and rested his feet on Jack's. Zack sat on the floor, his back against the couch I was sitting on, and Hali sat beside him. Rian sat at the small table across from us.

"Comfy?" I asked Alex, who was snuggling up against me.

"Yep," he replied, popping his lips on the 'p' sound.

I rolled my eyes, "I'm too damn nice, give me one good reason why I shouldn't push you off of me?"

"You're hot?" Alex tried, and I started to push, "I'm taking you out," I pushed harder, but he held onto the couch, "I saved you from a catfight."

I stopped and glared at him, "you suck."

"Deal with it," he replied, shrugging his shoulders.

"If I may interrupt your flirting," Rian said, looking at Alex and I, "do you mind telling me who you are? I mean, if we're going to hang, I'd like to at least know your names."

"Well," Hali started, "I'm Hali, that's my sister Abby, she older than me by a minute. We're concert whores, we love Glamour Kills, we hate pop music, and we live together, along with our best friend, Bailey, in Tampa."

"Nice," Zack nodded his head, "what about jobs?"

"We're wedding planners," I replied.

"That's cool," Jack said, "does Bailey work with you guys?"

Hali and I started to crack up, they were so far off about Bailey's job.

"Um, no," I gasped, "you're way off on that one."

"What does she do?" Rian asked, looking confused.

"Bailey," I sighed, "is a stripper."

The guys eyes went wide and they all started talking at once.

"Calm down!" Hali yelled, "God, your giving me a headache."

"Sorry," Alex apologized, "you just can't drop that on us."

"So is she hot?" Jack asked, smiling a perverted smile.

"I don't know!" Hali yelled, "listen, the whole thing kinda freaks me and Abb's out, so can we drop it?"

"Yeah," I pleaded, "it really creeps me out." But that's because Hali and I knew all of the horrible details about her job, especially when the guys touch her and she tells them not to.

"Okay," Alex said, lightly stroking my arm, "let's go hang out in the back lounge, you can watch me beat Jack at Modern Warfare."

"Oh it's on," Jack said, shoving Alex's feet off of his lap and running toward the back of the bus. Alex got off me and grabbed my hand, leading me to the back.

~!~

"Fuck!" Jack yelled, after I shot him.

"Damn," Alex whispered in my ear, "that was sexy."

I smirked, "Jack your way to easy to beat in this game, you always go after Alex, so it's not hard to kill you, and Alex, thanks."

"Can you stop yelling?" Hali yelled at us, poking her head out of Zack's bunk, "we're trying to watch T.V."

"I highly doubt their watching T.V," Jack whispered, "I bet their making out."

"No," I said, "Hali might be a whore, but she has some standards. Normally she waits until she knows the guy for at least a day before kissing him, unless she's drunk."

"Well then tonight should be interesting," Alex smiled, "what are you like with alcohol in you?"

"She gets insane," Hali said, walking into the lounge, her and Zack holding hands, "one time she got up on a table, took off her top, and started dancing."

"What did she drink?" Jack asked, pulling out his phone.

"Tequila shots, why?" I answered him, raising my eyebrow.

"That way I remember to order them for you," Jack replied, grinning. "Get ready to have a hangover tomorrow."

"I don't get hangovers," I retorted, smiling, "no matter what I drink."

"Marry me," Alex stated, smiling.

"Ask her again tonight, she might say yes," Hali said, laughing.

"The same goes for you," I replied, flipping her off, "when do we get there anyway?"

"Now," Rian said, coming into the back, "let's go."

I ran after Rian and Hali was right behind me, I stopped when I saw the club. It was tiny little bar, with neon lights flashing all over it. It was cheesy, but in a weird way, elegant.

Alex grabbed my hand and led me to the entrance of the club, the bouncer just smiled at us, then opened up the door.

"Nice," I exclaimed, looking over the club. There wasn't a ton of people in here, so the dance floor wasn't packed, and the bar was empty.

"Ready?" Alex asked me, dragging me over to the bar.

"Bring it on, bitch," I said, both of us sitting on the bar stools.

"You'll let me order for you?" He inquired, and I nodded my head. "Okay then," Alex turned to the bartended, "tequila shots."

I grimaced as the bartender filled up two shot glasses, and sat them down in front of me and Alex.

"You're dead," I threatened Alex, both of us clinking the glasses together and downing the drink. My throat burned as the drink slid down it, but I tolerated it.

"Two more," Alex ordered, and I sighed, this was going to be a long night.

~!~

"Let's get them out of here," I heard Hali sigh, then tug on my arm.

Alex and I were leaning against each other for support, and we were wasted.

"No," Alex whined, wrapping his arms around my waist, "I can get her."

"Oh really?" Zack challenged, "both of you stand up."

I did as I was told, and my knees buckled. Jack grabbed me before I fell to the floor and I giggled when he picked me up.

"Are you okay?" I asked him, standing up from his arms.

"I'm fine, why?" Jack asked me, grabbing my hand to keep me balanced.

"Because you fell," I replied, "anything up there?" I asked him, knocking on Jack's head.

"Okay, time to get the drunks back," Zack grumbled, slinging me over his shoulder, and starting to walk out of the bar.

"Hali, I love you," I stated, looking at my sister.

"You are really hammered," she replied, "never would you say that to me."

"But it's true," I argued, "I love you."

"If you love me, then what happened to my Juicy Couture hoddie?" Hali asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

I'm drunk sis, not stupid," I answered her.

"Oh thank God, we're back," Zack mumbled, setting me on the ground and opening the bus door.

Alex and I stumbled into the front lounge, and he led me to his bunk. I got in, laying my head on Alex's chest after he slipped in after me.

As soon as I closed my eyes, I was out like a light, dreaming about mom, as usual.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hope you guys like it! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own All Time Low or any other name brand I use in this story**

**Review!**

**

* * *

**Abby POV

When I woke up the next morning Alex had his arm wrapped tightly around my waist, so I was trapped in the bunk.

I saw Hali get out of Zack's bunk and I held my arms out, she smiled and pulled me out of the bunk, having to pull because Alex tightened his grip on my waist.

"Hey," Jack greeted me, when I walked into the front lounge. Jack and Rian were sitting on the couch, while Hali and Zack were sitting at the kitchen table. I sat on the floor, leaning against the couch.

"Is the prince up yet?" Rian asked me, and I shrugged.

"My head! Someone kill me!" Alex screamed, stumbling out of his buck and laying next to me on the floor, laying his head on my lab.

"Here," Rian said, throwing Alex a bottle of aspirin, "that should help."

"Yeah, thanks," Alex replied, taking a pill.

"Oh shit," I stated, "Hali what time is it?"

"Twelve why," she stopped and her eyes grew wide, "fuck!"

"What's wrong?" Jack asked us, looking confused.

"We have a freakin client meeting in an hour," I said, "we gotta leave."

"Okay, I have an idea," Alex stated, grabbing my hand, "skip the meeting and finish the tour with us."

I sighed, really wishing I could. How bad could it be? I only had a few major clients, they wouldn't mind right?

"Abby," Hali said, arching her eyebrow, "I know that look."

"How bad would it be?" I asked her, "we have, like, twenty clients, they could find new planners."

"No they can't," Hali argued, "listen guys, we really, really, want to but, we can't leave our jobs, sorry."

"Bitch," I mumbled, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Are you sure?" Alex asked, giving me puppy dog eyes.

"Hali," I whined, "please."

"No, pretty boy move, so my sister can get up," Hali said, getting up and moving toward the door, "Abby!"

"Fine, but hold on a second," Alex said, "where's your phone?"

I dug into my back pocket, grabbing my phone. "Why?"

"Because," he mumbled, taking it and putting his number in, "that way I can still talk to you."

"Can I see yours?" I asked him, and he handed me his iPhone, I plugged in my number then gave it back to him. "Now get off of me, I have to leave."

"Okay," Alex grumbled, then got up.

"Thank you for saving me and Hali's," I said, giving Alex and hug, "and for letting us party and stay with you."

"No problem, I promise we'll keep in touch," Alex whispered in my ear, then kissed my cheek before letting me go. I gave the rest of the guys hugs, then Hali and I left the bus.

"I fucking hate you," I grumbled, both of us heading to our car. I got into the driver's seat and turned on the radio, blaring it to get my mind off of hating Hali.

~!~

"I said I was sorry," Hali said, as we were entering our house.

"Drop it," I retorted, walking into my living room.

"Hey! How was the show?" Bailey asked us, bounding down the stairs.

"Amazing, guess who we met and partied with?" I asked her, grinning.

"You didn't," Bailey said, who voice low.

"We did!" Hali screamed, "we met and partied with, and slept, with the guys of All Time Low."

"Holy shit!" Bailey screeched, "what the hell happened!"

"Well, we went to their show, and some bitch started fighting us and the guys called security, and we went backstage to get medical assistance and we all just started hanging out. Then they asked us to party with them and we said yes, Alex and I got super drunk, and I slept with Alex and Hali slept with Zack." I explained, laughing at how insane I sounded.

"I so wish I could've gone now," Bailey whispered, her eyes wide.

"Talking about that, how was work?" I asked her, grabbing her hand.

"Fine," she replied, walking away from me.

"That doesn't sound fine," Hali said, crossing her arms over her chest and raising her eyebrow.

"You know, whatever, it was cool," Bailey shrugged and turned away from us. That was when I saw the black and blue mark on the back of her forearm.

"Bailey Marie," I said, walking after her, "did he hit you, and don't think about lying to me."

"He might of, but hey, I've been through worse," Bailey said.

"Did you report it?" Hali asked, pulling Bailey back to the couch.

"No," Bailey admitted, "can we drop it?"

"Fine," I grumbled, and my phone started to ring. I checked the caller ID and smiled, it was Alex. "I'm going to go hang out bye guys!" I said, walking out of the family room to answer my phone.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hope you guys like it! There should be a lot more updates from me every day because I'm getting sick, FYI. So don't kill me when you open up your email and it says three or four new chapters from me LOL**

**Disclaimer: I do not own All Time Low or any other name brand I use in this story**

**Review!  


* * *

**Abby POV  
Two Months Later

"Come in, it's open," I yelled from the kitchen, when I heard someone knock on my front door.

"You really shouldn't let random people just waltz into your house, what if I was robber?" Alex asked me, him and the band walking into the house.

"Holy shit," I mumbled, "what are you guys doing here?" I yelled, running over and hugging Alex.

Ever since Warped Tour the band and I had kept in touch, mostly by calls and texting. They said that their tour was ending, but they said they were going home to Baltimore. Obviously they lied, since they were in my home. In Florida.

"I told you tour was ending," Alex said, still hugging me. "I just lied when I told you I was going home."

"Do we get hugs?" Jack asked me, holding his arms out. I pulled away from Alex to hug the rest of the guys.

"Ugh, I missed you guys," I groaned, walking back over Alex. He wrapped his arms around my waist and leaned his chin on my shoulder.

"We missed you too," Alex replied, taking my hand.

"So where's you sister and Bail?" Zack asked me, flopping down onto leather couch in the family room.

"Shopping," I said, leaning against the couch. Alex joined me on the floor and leaned on his shoulder, both of us holding hands.

"You didn't want to go?" Rian asked, looking concerned.

"No," I sighed, "Hali and I had a client meeting, but I told her to go."

"That's really nice of you," Zack complimented me, and I blushed.

"They should be back soon, until then we can hang," I suggested and the guys nodded.

Jack flipped on the T.V and started channel surfing, only stopping when he found Disney Channel, which was playing Bambi.

"I've never seen this movie," I confessed, snuggling up against Alex.

The guys looked at me, appalled.

"You've. Never. Seen. Bambi!" Alex screeched, "oh you poor deprived child, why did your parents hate you?"

"They didn't," I rolled my eyes, "and I was not deprived. I went to Disney World, like, three times a year."

"Yet you didn't see Bambi," Jack mused, "well your going to watch it now."

"Okay," I said, and turned my attention to the movie.

~!~

The movie was cute, expect the begging. The mom being killed just reminded me of my own mom's death and I had to swallow against the lump in my throat. But other than that I enjoyed the movie.

"So love," Alex said, turning to me, "how are you?"

"I'm fine, work has slowed down, which is good. How about you guys, awesome tour?"

"The best," Rian gushed, "and now we have three months off."

"Wow," I breathed, "well stay as long as you like, I mean we all might have to sleep together, but…" I left the sentence hanging.

"Well I have to sleep you, sexy," Alex winked at me.

"I call Hali," Zack shouted, throwing his hand in the air.

"I don't think Bailey would mind the company, Jack," I said, grinning at him, "and Rian you can have our guest bedroom."

"Then it's settled," Alex said, getting up, "and I'm hungry."

"Then eat," I replied, following him into the kitchen. "And don't ask me to cook, that's Bailey's department."

"So what do you do?" Jack asked, coming in and rummaging through the fridge.

"I clean and do laundry, and Hali does household repairs and helps Bailey and I," I answered, sitting on the island in the kitchen.

"Well lucky for you," Rian said, him and Zack coming into the kitchen, "we actually can cook."

"Really?" I asked, skeptical. "Four twenty-two year old musicians, that live on the road for most of the year, can cook?"

"Yep," Zack replied, pulling meat out of fridge, "I'm assuming your grill is outside?" I nodded and him and Rian disappeared through the sliding glass door.

Jack and Alex starting making a salad, so I sat there and watched them. Then I heard a car door slam. Both of the boys turned to look at me and Alex held a finger to his lips. Then Jack opened up the front door and Alex stood in the doorway.

"Ahhh!" I heard Bailey scream, and I shuddered, this can't turn out good.

"Alex!" Hali shouted, and I saw her hug him. "Abby?"

"In here sis!" I called to her, and she ran in.

"Oh my God!" Hali exclaimed, "what are they doing here? And how long have been here?"

"Hali, calm down," I said, patting her shoulder, "their going to stay with us, I don't know how long, and they've been here for around four hours."

"Well this should be interesting," Hali mumbled, then turned to look at Bailey, who was practically clinging to Jack.

"Bailey!" I screamed at her, "at least close the front door."

"Sorry," she mumbled, then closed the door, "but it's not everyday that All Time freakin Low is in my house, and I'm hugging them."

I rolled my eyes, "just don't rape Jack when you sleep together tonight."

"Oh it wouldn't be rape," Jack joked, and grabbing Bailey's hand, they walked back into the kitchen.

"So how was shopping?" I asked the girls, moving over so Hali could sit with me on the kitchen island.

"Amazing, we went to Journey's, Hot Topic, and Victoria's Secret," Bailey replied, "we got you some stuff."

"Aw thanks," I said, giving her a hug.

"Alex, your not doing that right," Bailey observed, watching Alex tear the lettuce for the salad.

"Would you like to do it?" He asked her, moving out of the way. She nodded her head and took his place.

"I'm going to go help Zack, he's more fun than you guys," Hali stated, walking out of the house.

I pouted, then jumped off the island, "c'mon," I mumbled, grabbing Alex's hand and leading him up the stairs.

"She's taking me to her lair, help!" Alex screamed, clutching the stairs banister. I smacked him upside the head and dragged him into my room.

"Don't mind the mess," I mumbled, trying to kick the clothes that littered my floor out of the way. Alex sat on my bed and I joined him, smiling when he snaked his arms around my waist, I stated playing with his fingers.

"I love your room," Alex said, looking around.

My room was painted black, with poster's of bands taking up almost every square inch of the walls. I had a white carpet, but hoddies and shirts were covering it at the moment, and I had walk-in closet. My bed was king sized, and had a light blue Roxy comforter on it.

"So," I sighed, "you're here."

"I'm here," he agreed, "so what's new in the life of Abby?"

"Nothing," I groaned, "and you?"

"Same, except now I'm with the most beautiful girl in the world," Alex said, squeezing me to make his point.

"Shut up," I mumbled, blushing.

"So do you wanna do something tomorrow?" Alex asked me, leaning his chin on my shoulder.

"Depends," I shrugged, "what do you wanna do?"

"Well I know the girls went shopping for you, but would go shopping with me tomorrow?" He asked, giving me puppy dog eyes.

"Sure," I agreed, "but we have to sleep in."

"Lemme get this straight: you like to sleep in, you like to drink, you love alternative music, and you're a nice person. I love you," Alex joked, laughing.

"Love ya, too," I replied, "so, not sound like I'm kicking you out or anything, but how long are you guys going to stay here?"

"I actually don't know," Alex confessed, "but we'll try not to bother you guys too much."

"Your not a bother," I said, "we're just going to be at work and I feel bad leaving you guys here, alone."

"You just don't wanna us to burn you house down," Alex corrected me, "and besides, we can write and when we bored of that we can help you and Hali with your clients.

I raised an eyebrow, "you guys would help us plan a wedding?"

"It sounds like fun," Alex said, "plus more time to spend with you."

"I knew that was a hidden motive in there," I mumbled, "well it's fine by me, ask Hali."

"I will," Alex said, getting off of the bed, "but right now I wanna eat."

"How do you know-" I was cut off by knocking on the door. Alex answered it and Jack was standing right there.

"Dinner's ready," Jack announced, then ran back down the stairs.

"How on earth did you know that?" I asked Alex, in shock.

"I heard him come up the stairs, now c'mon," Alex grabbed my hand and started dragging me down the stairs.

We walked outside where everyone was sitting around our old, wooded picnic table and I sat next to Jack and Bailey. Alex sat across from me but held my hand under the table, and I smiled.

For the first time in years, I felt like I belonged in a family. **  
**


	5. Chapter 5

To my readers/subscribers,

I'm really sorry what I'm about to tell you guys, but I have too. Starting at this moment, I'm not writing fan fiction anymore. All of my stories are ON HOLD.

I have a lot of reasons for this, but one of them is that I'm just not that in love with ATL as I use to be. Don't get me wrong, I still love them and I'll buy their new record when it comes out, but my music taste has changed. I use to listen to pop punk/alternative and now I listen to screamo/hardcore. That influences what you want to write about majorly.

Another reason is that I don't have time too. Right now I'm busy recording my own music, trying to hang out with friends, and doing well in school. With all of that going on, I don't have time to sit down and write a good chapter, and even if I did have time, I'd put it off.

I'll still read all of your stories, and continue to co-write the stories I am at the moment, but I won't be doing my own stories. Maybe one day I'll go back and finish them, but I don't see that happening right now.

The only site I'm writing on right now is DeviantArt, and those are original co-fics. If you want to read those, please do! I'm working on one right now, which is called "Ill-Fated" and it's being written by me and my friend on there, BlackPinto. Check us both out!There's a link to my profile for that site on my profile here.

I'm sorry about all of this guys, I feel like I'm letting you all down, but you have to understand that I just don't have time to write, nor do I want to.

Message me on here, if you still want to talk. I might not answer when you first send it, but at some point I will.

Hope you all have a wonderful holiday season!

-Alicia a.k.a paranorama-alchemy


End file.
